


The Other Side of Nowhere

by starteas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Budding Love, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Romance, LGBT, M/M, Slow Burn, Summer, Summer Romance, whooee im nervous about uploading this aksjhsas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starteas/pseuds/starteas
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Connor Hollins lives in the quiet town of Nowhere, Tennessee, which doesn't have much to offer in terms of things to do. Just like the others before it, Connor assumes it will just be another boring summer, but when quirky Liam Adler moves into town, he's there to make sure it'll be a summer they both won't forget.





	The Other Side of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm actually.... incredibly anxious about uploading this ahaha. This is my very first full fledged work!! and i gotta UPDATE it groans!!  
> anyways i hope you enjoy,,,, i hope my writing isnt too clunky and that i'll improve as time goes on yeHEAH
> 
> if you wanna follow me my twitter tumblr and instagram are all starteas!!

“...And that concludes today's assembly. See you all next year!” With a smile the principal steps off stage, met with smatterings of applause from the crowd. Backpacks shuffle, sneakers squeak, and shouts of “Sign my yearbook!” and “Did you get my number?” waver in and out through the swarm of students trickling out of the gym. The marching band's instruments loudly bang, toot and honk as the students walk by, doing their best to ignore the noise, pushing and shoving each other out the gymnasium doors.

Connor Hollins tuned it all out.

Ducking in and out of the clump of crying girls, stoners, and couples who were sucking on each other's mouths like their lives depended on it, it was almost relieving as he finally made his way through the school doors. He closes his eyes, lingering for a few moments and taking in the gentle breeze while his freckled arms and face basked in the mid-afternoon sun. Aside from the occasional shouts and cries of his peers around him, it was almost peaceful.

“Yo, Con!”

Almost.

Finn's arm snakes its way across Connor's shoulders, his shit-eating grin following suit as Connor's eyes meet his. “So, junior year is over and done with, huh? Seems like almost yesterday you were the stuttering mess who couldn't even introduce himself at the front of the class and now lookatcha-- still as much of a mess as ever. Guess some things really don't change.”

“Finnegan. Nice to see you, too.” Connor's tone is dry, but the knowing smirk on his face says otherwise. “I didn't see you during the assembly. Got into another drug bust?”

Finn scowls, pulling Connor into a headlock and playfully pressing his knuckles into his hair. “For your information, Hollins, I didn't show up to the assembly 'cause my boss called me in. Got my ass handed to me through hell and back for a whole thirty minutes.” He grumbles, his nose crinkling in disgust. “So now I have to go in and make up my ‘unexcused absences.’”

Connor laughed, taking the opportunity to slip out of his grasp. “I didn't realize working at a grocery store could be so dramatic.”

“Like I give a shit.” Finn snorted, rolling his eyes. “I'm gonna get fired here soon anyway-- not like I'm gonna miss that shitty excuse of a job.”

“Who knows, maybe you'll get an upgrade by cleaning the toilets at McDonald's.”

They both laughed as they began to make their way towards the line of buses.

“So, you got any plans for the summer?” Finn asks, quirking up a brow and resting his arms behind his head.

“Plans?” Connor parrots sarcastically as they made their way up the bus steps, slumping down into the fraying grey seats. “Uh, yeah, no. Unless you count the three shops that exist here, there's, like, nothing to do here. What about you?”

“Right, stupid question.” Finn grins, crossing his legs and propping them on top of the seat. The bus driver snaps at Finn to 'take his feet off the seats right now, young man’, with the response being a less than respectful remark.

"Well, aside from my shitstain of a job, I'm not entirely sure either." He shrugs half-heartedly. "Nowhere isn't exactly known for anything entertaining. Might just travel out of state and get out of this hellhole for a little while."

"Like you have the funds for that." Connor smirks, earning him an elbow to the ribs.

"Hey, I'm just saying!" Finn insisted, sticking out his tongue at him. "It might be nice, yeah? Just to get out of being in the middle of nowhere and go somewhere for a change."

Connor snickered. "Yeah, good luck with that."

The summer sun peeked through the clouds, beating down on the bus lurching to life, slowly and steadily hobbling down the dirt road and headed to the small town of Nowhere.


End file.
